


【信獸】Love is over?

by yingzi555



Category: Hong Kong (Music)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzi555/pseuds/yingzi555
Summary: 主唱 x 吉他手偽現實向，欲斷難斷K大點時事文，關鍵字：鎖匙，椅子，張國璽BGM : 留低鎖匙 cover by 張敬軒





	【信獸】Love is over?

【信獸】Love is over?

文/ 風_千影

 

不知從何時開始，或許從籌備天空之城復出演唱會那年開始，我開始用一些整數來換取安全感。

是的 下個月天空之城演唱會是個契機   
她或許剛好會醒來

是的 這個月20周年慶生演唱會也是個契機  
大概要明示他放下一些過去  
讓友情終將是永遠是兄弟的情誼

這是上天注定的

但另一個我說  
他比較邪惡   
他說這是自欺欺人而已

於是我全心全意提入每一節綵排  
於是我不再讓自己有放空的時間  
於是我的腦神經一直繃緊著

  
唱破銅爛鐵之前，阿山描述起當年那個人從舞台前方就地的小跑上來，“這個主唱太臭屁啦”  
是呀，那個輕盈叛逆不凡的身影，如此歷歷在目。

二十年了，一切變得深刻，又彷彿仍舊新鮮。

#分隔線#

  
“你家的門匙還是別放在這我吧～”

“嗯？”那人有些疲憊的臉容上，輕輕挑起眉尾，情緒就讓人無法忽略。

他有些怕，把褲袋內的拳頭緊了緊，故作輕鬆地取出來，“還你”

那人沒有收下，只是拍拍他的肩頭，“不要在今天，做掃興的事情”轉身就背著包包離開。

“阿信，成熟一點！”他加緊腳步地跟上，卻壓下聲線，不讓二人在後台顯得太過突兀。

“早點回家休息”

那人似乎生氣了，不，真的非常生氣了！

阿信沒有和助理打招呼，就直接離開。拒絕，拒絕得完沒有商量的餘地。

剛剛在舞台上，明明還很高興的，明明大家都很多感觸，他以為這樣的日子阿信會比較好講話，怎麼就……。

難道他選錯日子了嗎？難道他真的選錯時機了嗎？

20年了，無論是同學的身份、過去戀人的身份或者未來兄弟的身份，各種的風風雨雨笑笑鬧鬧，人生最狂時光也肯定會是彼此都在場的呀！他不懂，阿信還要執著到什麼時候才願意罷休？

工作人員在搬運著台上的音響系統，還有大大小小的器材，木椅子一雙雙被疊起來。

『我想要在台上放幾張木椅，像當年吉他社的那種有沒有～一邊唱唱歌，然後跟來賓聊天』

開會的時候，那個人是這樣策劃的。

  
時光若是能倒流二十年，觀眾雖然變得很少很少，但是同樣的，能有個演出的機會就能滿足到不行。那個時候，還有媽媽，還有初戀，還有令人焦頭爛額的學業……

點了根香煙，他取下疊高的木椅子，像國壐那樣盤腿坐在上面。其實剛剛就很想這樣試試，只是經紀人肯定不喜歡他那樣，偶像包袱呀～

自嘲的笑笑，看著周遭仍舊忙碌的同仁，現在還是，挺幸福的。辦野台開唱那會兒，是樂手也是打雜，什麼都要做，一關過一關，現在幾乎都有公司替他們打點好了。

轉眼就二十年，當年要不是那人逞英雄，自以為是說什麼都一個人顧器材就行了，把什麼都扛起來，他留下來一夜，陪他一起聊聊天寫寫歌又有何不可？好吧，現在功勞都是他的啦，一個人寂寞地想宇宙萬物是吧？嘖，熱血地餵蚊子吧！

  
#分隔線#

 

很多東西並不是說想收回就能收回的，  
比如，潑出去的水  
很多事情並不喊停止就停下來的，  
比如，連綿不斷的思念

他徹底地被擊敗了  
被温尚翊一次又一次的使用化骨綿掌  
無力招架，更無從反抗

他的前度剛剛握住的不是普普通通的鎖匙，是他左邊胸膛的一條肋骨。他就如此這般的忍心說要歸還？

太多太多，無法盤點無法清還……  
他心裡的小惡魔，一直都希望阿翊對自己感到虧欠吧～  
那樣的話，再多莫名的小動作，再多曖昧的眼神和言詞，都有變成理有據。

糾纏不清，實在不太適合他；實在太適合他了。

無奈地抿抿嘴，特別的日子也許是令人情緒波動的深淵。

 

#分隔線#

 

「謝謝你，一路陪我到這裡。」⋯ 那年此刻的我，應該結束所有工作，睡了。這句晚安，給當年的我，給如今的你：「晚安」。

他刷了一下評論，放下手中電話，然後又拿起來另一部。

【你或許連自己都沒發現吧】03:16  
【國壐跟我牽手，到台前丟禮物之後】03:16  
【你一直發出那種不爽的意念】03:17  
【晚安 : )】03:17  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

【鑰匙留著吧，到哪天你忘記還了，我們才算結束吧】03:29

  
~ END ~


End file.
